


Day 21: Star on Top of the Christmas Tree ft. Leosaya

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Pick-Up Lines, But then OOP despair, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree Star, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Hope's Peak Academy, I like to imagine these two were together before the tragedy, Leon Is a Good BF, No despair in this tho only happy UwU, Rated T for language, Sayaka is Stronger than She Looks, Snow, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Sayaka has enlisted Leon's help in getting the star to the top of Hope's Peak Academy's Christmas tree. Of course, the baseball star is going to use every opportunity he can to flirt along the way.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Day 21: Star on Top of the Christmas Tree ft. Leosaya

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me, folks: I've only played the first game so no spoilers or else dildos fill your house
> 
> Thank you and enjoy ^w^

Even as the sun peeked out to shine down on Hope’s Peak Academy, the mounds of snow stood resolute in their attempt to freeze Leon solid.

It was too cold. Too. Goddamn. _Cold_. And it certainly didn’t help that Leon had just gotten done with baseball practice—which it was _also_ way too cold to be doing no matter _what_ his coach insisted—and now he was stuck out here in the side courtyard beneath a towering Christmas tree that provided absolutely no shelter from the bouts of frosty wind that kept assaulting his face.

Tugging his scarf tighter around his neck, Leon crossed his arms and shivered in place. Why had he even agreed to do this, again?

…Right, because Sayaka had asked him to. Everyone knew he couldn’t deny her anything; he was positively whipped and willing to go to great lengths to prove that he was more than just a flirty fool and instead a worthy, devoted boyfriend.

Even if it meant freezing his ass off and staying late after school. Leon just kept reminding himself how much he loved her as he stood ankle deep in the snow, wishing he’d thought to pack more than just one measly jacket.

Just as Leon was considering retreating back into the school to find out what was taking her so long, Sayaka turned the corner into the courtyard. A preposterously tall ladder balanced precariously over her shoulder, and Leon gaped as he watched her heave and drop it into the snow.

“That’s the tallest one I could find,” Sayaka announced, sizing up the tree. “I think it might be a little _too_ tall, actually…”

When Sayaka didn’t get a response, she checked to make sure Leon was paying attention. He was paying attention, too much in fact, as he stared at her with mouth slightly agape.

Exhaling a cloud of frustration, Sayaka picked up the ladder and set about propping it up next to the tree. “You forget I’ve built up quite a bit of muscle from years of dancing. The ladder’s not all _that_ heavy, really…” The singer’s cheeks turned slightly red while she positioned the ladder as near to the evergreen branches as she could.

Coming to his senses, Leon shook himself. “Yeah, I know. S’just always been impressive how strong you are.” _And attractive as hell…_ Leon silently thought, fighting the raging blush that tended to appear around Sayaka.

“It’s nice to know there’s someone who finds my muscles attractive,” Sayaka said, tilting a smile towards him.

The blush won its battle against Leon’s resolve. “Wha—how’d you—”

Giggling low in her throat, Sayaka joked, “I’m psychic.”

“You’re so _not_ ,” Leon countered, playfully shoving her. “You gotta stop pulling that trick on me.”

“Only when you stop falling for it,” Sayaka quipped, grabbing the large, golden star situated at the base of the tree. “I have to wonder, though…if muscles are your thing, do I need to worry about Sakura catching your gaze?”

“Oh, hell no!” Leon immediately denied, waving his hands frantically. “She’s not my type, and Aoi would absolutely kick my ass.” Scratching at the nape of his neck, he quietly added, “’Sides, I already decided you’re the only girl for me…”

Girlish laughter hummed in Sayaka’s throat. “I must be psychic, because I know you mean it when you say that.” As though it proved her point, Sayaka leaned over to peck Leon on the very tip of his nose, retreating with a pleased grin to see how flustered it made him.

Leon was so preoccupied poking at the point of contact on his nose that he nearly dropped the star Sayaka shoved into his hands. He raised an eyebrow in question, and Sayaka simply motioned to the ladder.

Realization slowly dawned on Leon. “Oh, you want _me_ to put the star up there?”

“Well, you’re the only one of us not wearing a kimono, so…”

…Right, that was true. Where Sayaka wore a light pink, winter kimono that complimented her rivery blue hair to a tee, all Leon had was a jacket and pair of sports jeans.

Staring up at the tree’s daunting height, Leon bolstered his confidence with that thought that he had to prove himself to his girlfriend. Which, technically he knew he didn’t, but…old habits die hard, dammit!

Better yet, why not take the opportunity to sneak in an awful pickup line or two?

“So I’ve gotta put the star on top of the tree, huh?” Leon feigned consternation. “Well, I’m sure there’s a way to get you up there _somehow_ …”

Blushing and chuckling, Sayaka pushed Leon towards the ladder. “You are _ridiculous_! Get up there.”

Although Leon grabbed ahold of the ladder, he didn’t step on it. Instead, he gulped and slowly drew his gaze up its length. “I can’t climb up this! ‘Cause I know that I’ll fall…for you,” he punctuated with a theatrical pairing of finger guns and a wink.

Spluttering with continued laughter, Sayaka took hold of the ladder from the other side. “Here, I’ll keep it stable while you’re up there. Now hurry, headmaster Kirigiri said he wanted this done soon!”

“Alright, alright…” Leon acquiesced, tucking the star under his shoulder and carefully stepping up the ladder. The first several steps were alright, even more so because Sayaka gave him a thumbs-up whenever he looked down, but the higher he ascended, the more exposed he was to the unforgiving winter gales.

He’d been joking about it before, but now he was actually beginning to feel legitimately scared about falling.

With that in mind, Leon kept an iron grip on the metal rungs the whole way up. At the top of the tree, where the cold stung worst, he hurriedly nestled the star in the tree’s highest branches and sped back down the ladder.

Leon’s heart nearly stopped when his foot missed a rung and send him flailing backwards. _This is it, this is how I die,_ he thought, yelling the whole way down.

Braced for impact, Leon instead felt two lithe but sturdy arms catch him. He opened his eyes, noticing that he hadn’t even been that far from the ground when he’d slipped, but more importantly that Sayaka had caught him and was now carrying him bridal style.

“Looks like you were right,” Sayaka said, bringing her face towards his. “You did end up falling for me.”

Brimming with relief and the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, Leon burst into laughter and buried his face into Sayaka’s collarbone. He only emerged to accept a kiss from her, warmed from his head to his toes.

_Thus ends the twenty-first day of Christmas._


End file.
